Server Rules
The following rules are to ensure that the server remains free from any activity which gives a user an unfair advantage over other players or causes disruptions to the server. This provides for a fun environment for everyone to enjoy the server. 1. Bugs, hacks, bots, and exploits. Simply put, there will be ZERO tolerance for people using or attempting to use any kind of advantageous cheat. This includes bots, duping, or ANY kind of exploit. A simple rule of thumb: If you think it's an exploit, it probably is. Use common sense! 2. Report any suspicious activities to Zajako immediately. If you notice something wrong with the server, or if you see a player exploiting or acting suspicious, report it to Zajako immediately! Use the contact info provided on the site. 3. Other servers or games. There is to be NO advertising of other Lineage servers or games, in ANY chat. This includes whispers. Any attempt to advertise another Lineage server will result in a ban. Talking about other games is allowed, as long as it is only a brief mention. 4. Events. Events are common on L1.5. They are turned on for holidays, special occasions, and when the server reaches certain numbers of players online. Events are given at the sole discretion of Zajako, and can be turned on or off at any time. Please do not complain about the start or end times of events, and do not ask Zajako for an event. The more this happens, the less chance there is for an event. 5. Global Chat L1.5 is an uncensored server, meaning that global oftentimes has copious amounts of cursing. If this causes you any trouble, you can turn the chat off by typing /chatoff or simply /exlude the player causing the problem. Also, although other languages are allowed, it is easier for everyone if global is kept in English. 6. Threats toward other players, Zajako, or the server. Please try to keep real life personal threats out of chat. Trash talk is allowed, as long as it stays in the game. Threatening the GM is likely to get you banned, so be polite. 7. Scamming Scamming, or attempting to scam another player is a bannable offense. This includes drop-scamming (asking another player to "trade" by dropping their item, then taking it), and putting false items in the trade window. Trying to get another player to pay before receiving their item can also be considered an attempt to scam. Note: ALWAYS use the /trade window for trades, and make sure that the other player puts the right items/amounts in the window. 8. Account Sharing Sharing accounts is not regulated, and as such any sharing you do is YOUR RESPONSIBILITY. Any accounts that are "hacked", lost, stolen, or scammed will not be replaced or fixed. DO NOT ASK. Once again, if you share accounts, you do so at your own risk. 9. TeamSpeak When you are in the TeamSpeak General Chat, please make sure to keep any conversations civil. Cursing is allowed, but try to keep it to a minimum. Don't shout or whine. The TS server is there for the enjoyment of everyone, so please be considerate. Source